nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JaniceSCM
Welcome Hi there JaniceSCM and welcome to Nitrome Wiki, the largest database for all things Nitrome! Our growing community currently has active users, and you have now become one of them with your contributions to User:SupremeCommander master. Please take some time to read this wiki's policy here, as it may differ from that of other wikis. Most notably, personal images cannot be uploaded to Nitrome Wiki and must be uploaded off site. Fanart can be hosted on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki. We have two additional sister wikis, covering different aspects of Nitrome: *Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki is a place for uploading Nitrome fanart and creating other fan related works such as stories or fan sequels. *Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki focuses on games featured in the Pixel Love section of the Nitrome blog. Looking for additional ways to help this wiki? A list of main tasks that need to be done can be found at Project:Helping out. For instance, try checking out Category:Article stubs for a list of short articles that require expansion. I hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Random-storykeeper (talk) 20:56, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Hello SupremeCommander master, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:SupremeCommander master page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Santiago González Martín (Talk) 18:28, April 7, 2012 Earlier than you! Saw your page and noiced, you joined after me! I joined on April 3rd 2012 and I'm moving up the ranks at a fast pace! Check out my user page, link in my signature. 09:11, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi, It's me Atom, Did anyone come yesterday? I was to busy studying for my exam which, fortunately, has been postponed to 18 of April. That leaves me with 7 days, not counting yesterday. Also, I was really stuck deep with learning, I forgot to show up yesterday! ( It was my favorite subject, SCIENCE! ) This exam isn't Maths but, SCIENCE! Finished Maths exam yesterday afternoon. 09:25, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Atom dissappeared yesterday, 10/4/2012, to make his future better! (I was studying) If you add a Lot more... It will be better if you add more info in your user page, see mine for example, it's full of info and growing! Please do so as it helps to know who you are! (I was confused for a moment the first time, debating whether your are a boy or girl.) 09:30, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Could come on chat, if your there? :Well, the user page is not so important. The important point is to contribute to the wiki, thing that she's currently doing so good. 16:36, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please be more careful in the chat. I am sorry I had to do this. Please do not do this again!